Black Widow vs Harley Quinn
Description This is a battle between Black Widow from Marvel, and Harley Quinn from DC. This is DeathstroketheHedgehog's second Death Battle. Interlude Two girls, one winner. It's time to see these two lovely ladies duke it out in a Death Battle! Black Widow In 1928, Natalia Romanova became an orphan after being trapped in a building that was on fire during an attack on Stalingrad. She was saved by a soldier named Ivan Petrovitch Beshukov. He watched over her, and in 1930, she grabbed the attention of the Soviet Intelligence. In 1941, she was almost convinced into serving the ninja clan the Hand, but Ivan, Logan (Wolverine), and Captain America had saved her. After WWII, Natasha was recruited to the Black Widow program, a team of elite female sleeper agents. Eventually, she had earned the title, Black Widow. Government augmentations increased Black Widow's durability, enhanced her immune system, and slowed her aging. Widow has two bracelets capable of discharging up to 30,000 volts from 20 feet away, shooting out tear gas cartridges, and acting as a radio transmitter. She also carries explosive disks equal to four pounds of TNT in her belt, and uses automatic weapons and combat knives as well. She also has used a grappling hook and specialized multi-lens goggles. Her costume is made of a Kevlar-like material, allowing for maximum protection qualities, and can be used to help her to climb buildings due to microscopic suction cups powered by electrostatic charges. Widow is a master martial artist, knowing kung fu, boxing, karate, jujitsu, judo, ninjitsu, and the list goes on. She is an expert acrobat, hacker, marksman, spy, and tactician, as well as having a genius intellect. Widow is capable of lifting up to 500 lbs, running as fast as a human can possibly run, has greater agility than Olympic gold medalists, dodged gunfire, and is extraordinarily able to withstand torture and abdominal surgery (without being put to sleep), implying that you can't break her mentally or physically. Black Widow has been capable of amazing things: *soloed 100 armed men *one shot Phoenix *easily gets up after a multistory fall *skilled enough to shoot a bullet so it ricochets off a rib cage to cause minimal damage *fights Elektra to a standstill after a major surgery *single-handedly defeated the X-force Now let's compare these stats to her opponent... Harley Quinn Dr. Harleen Quinzel was a psychiatric intern (obviously meaning she has genius level intellect) in Arkham Asylum. One day, she became interested in one certain inmate, whom we all should know. For three months, she pleaded with the doctors of Arkham before she could finally treat him. Once the inmate gained sympathy from her during their sessions, he seduced her, and Harleen became madly in love with him. She helped him escape multiple times, and then was caught herself and put into prison. However, an earthquake hit Gotham city, and it allowed her to flee. This is when she had become, the Harley Quinn. One day, however, the Joker found out that he had, deep inside, feelings of love toward Harley. In retaliation, he sent her off on a rocket. Yeah, that happened. She ended up being found by Poison Ivy, and was later nursed back to health... along with being injected with a serum that increased her strength, speed, and already amazing agility (she was a gymnast in high school), as well as making her immune to most toxins. The serum had also given her a healing factor, though this is varied. In one case, Harley has healed from a gunshot wound in seconds when the bullet was taken out. Her strength increase allows her to put any normal man down in two punches or one kick. Her legs are very powerful, and adding that to her gymnastic skills makes a deadly bouncy combo. This lets her rival agile opponents such as Catwoman and Nightwing. An example of her agility and strength is the fact that she can stand upside down on one finger. Harley has a ton of, well, odd and useful weapons. I'll state a few of them. Of course, she has her classic mallet, that she wields with superior skill. She also has a pistol with a cork in it, which though odd, is also greatly useful. One of my favorite weapons she has is the cupcake grenade, which is self explanatory. Harley has done many surprising feats that most people wouldn't think she could do: *Stopped Batman's punch with one palm *smacked Big Barda with a goblet *survived an ambush attack by killer Croc, and dazed him with a backhand immediately after (used a bowling pin) *taken down multiple guys with gunshots while doing cartwheels and flips (so obviously not trying) *her handshake brought a grown man to his knees *dodged a bullet from behind her at point blank by flipping over the attacker Seems that both girls are very agile foes capable of taking down statistically stronger foes. But who would win between them? Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:DeathstroketheHedgehog Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year